Christophorus
Tomoyo Kurosawa |games = Nights of Azure Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon Warriors All-Stars }}Christophorus (クリストフォロス), also called Chris, is a character in Nights of Azure. She is a masked pure-blood demon who resides in Ruswal Opera House. She also returned as a supporting character in Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. Appearance Personality Chris has two personalities, depending on what mask she is wearing. If she has a black mask on, she acts suspicious, cruel and cunning. If she has a white mask, she acts young and innocent. Occasionally when her mask gets broken or removed, Chris' personality become neutral, somewhat similar to an average girl. History Nights of Azure Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon Relationships Battle Not unlocked until the player has beat the game once and finished Chapter 7's third scenario, the player will face Christophorus at the end of Chapter 7's second scenario. During it, she typically floats around the arena with two large brass instruments at her side and seemingly attempts to keep her distance from Arnice. * Grave - Channel magic through her conductor's baton and swings it. * Feroce - Summons instruments that orbit around her on their own. They have small health bars and can be destroyed with a few hits. * Agitato - Summons various instruments and throws them at Arnice or her Servans to attack. Weapons are either sent directly at their target or dropped from above. * Con Brio - Summon an humanoid fiend a.k.a. the doll-like fiends known as Toppers or Blueblood Count Rosier. The count, however, has much less health compared to it's own boss battles. * Legato - She will slowly walk forward as she emits sound waves. * Grandioso - By combining her two instruments at her side into one larger one, attacking with a high-pitched sound wave beam that covers a large section of the arena. It is one of her most devastating attacks. Appearances in Other Media Warriors All-Stars On September 26 it was announced that Koei Tecmo would be creating a massive crossover Warriors game featuring 10+ of their IP's, from classic Koei Games, to Tecmo IPs, and even Gust IP's. The story takes place in an alternate world that relies on a miraculous spring to sustain itself. The King who could control the spring's powers suddenly perished, leaving the world in turmoil. The Queen told her daughter to summon otherworldly heroes to save their land, with Christophorus being one of them, but the attempted summoning malfunctioned and left them scattered in different areas. Eventually, other members of this royal family are deemed eligible for the throne, dividing all the heroes into three warring factions. Gallery Christophorus Nights of Azure 2 - Profile.png|Profile in Nights of Azure 2 Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 2.png|Promotional art Christophorus Concept.jpg|Concept art Christophorus Model.jpg|In-game model Christophorus - Stars.png|Christophorus in Warriors All-Stars Christophorus - Stars DLC 01.png|Wang Yuanji DLC Costume in Warriors All-Stars External Links *Koei Wiki Profile References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters